Express your answer as a decimal. $20 \div 40 = $
Solution: Let's rewrite the division problem as a fraction. Then we can split the fraction into better known fractions. $\begin{aligned} 20 \div 40 &= \dfrac{20}{40}&\gray{\text{Rewrite the division as a fraction.}}\\\\ &= \dfrac{2}{4} \times \dfrac{10}{10}&\gray{\text{Rewrite as a product.}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{1}{2} \times 1& \gray{\text{ Simplify.}}\\\\ &= 0.5& \gray{\text{Write as a decimal.}} \end{aligned}$ $20 \div 40 = 0.5$